tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer (Fate/Conqueror - Harada Sanosuke)
Lancer '''is one of the Lancer Class Servants of Alexander the Great during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Noble Phantasms The Law of the Shinsegumi Hozoin'ryu: The Spear that Reflects Ones Soul ''"It can be a spear to thrust. It can be a naginata to cleave. It can be a katana to slash. In any case, it never fails to hit the target." '' '''Hozoin-ryu is a traditional school of Japanese martial arts that specializes int he art of spearmanship. Hozoin-ryu was founded by Hozoin Kakuzenbo In'ei in 1560 AD. In'ei was a Buddhist monk of Kofuku-ji Temple in Nara, Japan. He adored martial arts and trained in the art of swordsmanship. At the same time, he was coached and mentored by Daizendayu Moritada, a master of the spear. Under this master's guidance, In'ei honed his spearmanship. It is said that one evening, on seeing the reflection of the crecent moon shining on Sarusawa pond, he was inspired to create a spear with a cross-shaped spearhead. He imagined this style of spear would be more effective in fighting. With this new type of spear, (known as jumonji-yari), he founded the Hozoin-ryu. Later, the teachingfs of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu were passed down to Nakamura Naomasa and then Takeda Matabei Yoshitsugu. The three best disciples of Takeda went to Edo, present day Tokyo, to promote the art. Its reputation spread nationwide and the number of disciples increased. As martial art of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu was passed down from generation to generation, various new techniques as well as new dojo were created. At the end of the Tokugawa Shogunate, (around the middle of the 19th century), there were many masters of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu employed at the Shogunate's martial arts training center. Eventually in 1976, Hozoin-ryu sojutsu returned to Nara. In 1991 Kagita Chubei was appointed the 20th headmaster and has been leading the Hozoin-ryu sojutsu school since then. An ancient Japanese poem expresses the spear of Hozoin-ryu sojutsu, which I put in quotes and italisized at the top of this section. Hozoin'ryu: The Spear that Reflects Ones Soul is the version of the Hozoin'ryu Style of Spearmanship that's used by Harada Sannosuke, the greatest spearman of the Shinsengumi. Harada's spear is longer and wider than In'ei's or Inshun's, and Harada debatably has better control over it than either of them, as well. In terms of his general abilities, he falls in between both of them regarding aspects such as speed, precision, and power. Striking enemies in vital organs won't kill them immediately, but striking them in the heart could, provided that they aren't able to resist the effect with their magic power. The unique ability that Harada possesses is that he can spilt his spear into two. When he does, each of them will then grow to full size. With these two spears, his speed, power, and precision, as well as his ability to deal with multiple enemies is vastly increased. It even makes him capable of dealing with both In'ei and Inshun at the same exact time. Relationships Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Lancer Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Asian Heroic Spirits Category:Shinsengumi Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber